Suprise I am Your Daughter
by ZoeyBabey
Summary: When London Singer figures out that her dad is King Maxon, she goes from New Asia to Illea to look for him. When she finds him, he is happily married to Celest with a daughter about her age, 17. She has quite a trouble fitting in, with their posh lifestyles. Will she get it right? Or will she lose herself? She had a pretty twisted journey through love and drama...
1. I am King Maxons Daughter

The sun shines brightley over our heads as our massive van pulled into a heavily gaurded area. Gaurds line the walls, mom pulls up to verify who she is. The man she talks to is broad shouldered, with a his lips in a tightline. Sun glasses shield his eyes, but I imagine they are a peircing color. "America Singer." Mom says. The man nods. The gates swing open to reavel the councels house. Its tall and menacing. It reminds me of something a sterio type vampire would live in. There is vast area around it, but it is barren. No grass, flowers, animals. Nothing. Thats New Asia for you. Mom is here to preform the coucel, and I am here to sing. The coucel has this meeting evey month, to discuss Illea. And the attack they are planning soon. Illea. A strange country. Ruled by King Maxon, and Queen Celest. I am not sure why we always persue the poor country, and try and kill innocent people. But I never question the councel.

I hop out of the van, as mom grabs her lucky harp. Mom says daddy gave it to her, which is why she it is special to her. We advanced into the councels house. Cobwebs lined the corners of every room we passes through. Which were several, until we were led to the throan room. The throan room had polished orange floors, each tile decorated with a flower I couldn't identify. Decorating the walls were painting of America, which my mom was named after. I appreciated the country, I had only heard good things about it. And a couple feet from the doors were 5 seats. One rose above the rest but all had the same american flag. On those seats sat the coucel. They each had black robes on, with a golden cord tied around them. Each had a long silver beard that brushed the floor when they sat. The eldest, and the leader, had pale blue eyes, one eye covered in a layer of film. The others had green eyes, almost the exact same shade. We took our regulare positions in the corner of the room and started. I heard snipets of the conversation, "Maxon, kill, must stop..." everytime the words Maxon and kill were in the same sentence. Mom grew paler.

After three hours of work, the meeting came to an end. "Mom, tell me the story of you and daddy." I said, bright eyed. "You never get sick of this one do you," She asked, I nodded," Okay, once upon a time there was a girl named America. She was picked to go into a compitition to win the princes heart. America made it into the top two, but the king didn't aprove of her. She isn't princess material, so they sent her away. Little did she know, she had a beautiful baby on the way. You!" She pinched my cheek, her sad face fading into happyness. "Mom, who is my daddy?" She stopped, her face played many emotions and finally settled on one. Grimness. "His name is Maxon. King Maxon." Before I could open my mouth she had already retreated to her room.

My dad was King Maxon.


	2. I'm coming daddy

I woke up at 4:oo. Way before mom wakes up, which is around 6. The sun hasn't risen yet, and the moon outlines everything with a silver glow. I throw some shirts, and pants, and an extra pair of shoes. I throw some food in there because I don't know how long I will be on the boat. I write a note to mom telling her where I am going, so she won't be worried. Which I am sure she will be. I slowly push open the door, which makes a faint creaking noise. I look back and fourth, to see if the guards are coming. The ghost is clear.

I start zooming through the waist high grass, passing other houses that look identical to mine. I pause at the gate, and looked for the whole I had been digging since I found out Maxon was my father. After a minute of searching I found it, I rolled under it. I smiled to myself, as I relisied I had just escaped. I better start moving, or they are going to find out I am gone. I sprint, as the weeds scrape against my legs, creating cuts ans scratches. After about a fourth of a mile of running, I take out my canteen and chug. I decide to save some for later, and start on a slow job, about another eighth of a mile. When the sun finally came above the horizon I was at the docks. I saw the ship I was aiming to set sail on, The Estrango. Its white sails, almost transparent as the sun filtered through them, and the wood on the decks, a cherry wood that glistened in the sun. The air was thick with humidity, as I grabbed the huge chain of the anchor.

"Set sail!" A voice boomed. All at once, the anchor started to rise, taking me with it. Before the anchor could squish me, I shimmied through the hall. Finding I was in the cargo hold. It was dark, but not as musty. Dust circled around the air, as I crept around finding hiding places, and sleeping places. Basically making myself comfertable. I finally settled by two trunks which guarded me, from the human eye, the arrangement was also surprisingly comfortable. I felt the ship lurched forward, and the scarpering of feet on deck. Which didn't play well in my favor considering I was trying to sleep. My mind wandered over to my mom, and how worried she probably is. I, then, wonder about my dad. Will he like me? Would he take my mom back? No I wouldn't ask that. That was there choice.

I felt my lids, start to snap shut... here I come Daddy.


	3. She's Gone

Celest gives me an icy stare from across the table. Her eyes seem to speak an unspoken threat. I break the glance and look at my food. The aroma entices me to eat, but I feel Celest gaze upon me, and I feel as though I may barf at any time. I look around the table for comferting eyes, and settle upon Maxons. He gives me a comferting smile, and beckons me to eat. I shake my head but smile at him anyways. His eyes fill with worry as he mouths "Are you alright?" I smile and mouth "Yeah I am okay." He looks at me in disbelief but keeps on eating.

"MAXON!" I shout, my eyelids flashing open. I look around the dark room, and immediatly to my clock. 6:30. CRAP! I gotta make breakfast for London! I roll out of bed, and trample into the kitchen. Its small kitchen with an oven and a sink and a small two person table. Past that is London's bedroom. Which is small also, with a small hay bed in the corner and a chair with a couple of music books stacked onto it. I burst into her room,"Why didn't you wake me u- London?" I say relising her bed is epty. Panick swells withing me. I rush into the kitchen once more, but this time a not catches my eye. It reads: Dear Mom, By now its probably 6:30 and your wondering why I didn't wake you up. Well ... I am probably on the boat to Illea by now. Mom, I think I am old enough to find out who my dad is. To see him. You would never understand. It feels like part of me is missing. Well by now, I need to pack. I love you mom, with all my heart. Sincerly, London By now the slow and steady stream of tears, has turned into a river. How could I let this happen? She could get killed by the gaurd! She is probably alone, and cold. I wipe my tears and stand up. The next shipment of soldures to help with the resistance is heading out in two weeks. I am coming London, to save you from the same hurt that I did.

(Londons POV) The sun shines brightly into my eyes. Wait the sun? My eyes flutter open, and a pair of eyes stares down at me. "Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"


	4. Meeting the Captain

"Who are you and what are you going on my ship." A hard voice asked. I looked up at a man with hard green eyes. The man was not to tall but tall enough, he had a 5 o'clock shadow covering his jaw. His black hair was combed neatly back. "Now I am going to ask you again, who are you? And why are you on my ship?" He asked taking leaning further down to me. I sat up and realized I was no longer below deck, I was in a room. There was a small cot in the corner, and a desk leaned up to the wall, and on the desk was a plaque that read:_ Captain Leger. _CAPTAIN!

"Do I need to ask again, with the guard this time?" "N-No sir! My name is London, London Singer." His eyes widened, he stepped away from the chair I was sitting on. His face was full of emotions. Sadness, remembrance, doubt. He started pacing the cabin, running his hands through his hair. Once he collected himself, he turned back to me. His, once hard green eyes, softened as he sized me up. "You do have her hair, and eyes." He murmured. "What are you talking about?" I asked, wondering who this her was. "Who's your father?" He asked in urgency. "I-I was just coming to meet him! H-he is King Maxon." "Is that true, or did she just tell you that?" He asked more to himself than me. I mustered up the courage to asked him," Who are you? And who is "Her"." I said making quotations in the air when I said her. He laughed quietly,"My name is Aspen Leger, Captain Aspen Leger. But you may call me Aspen. And this "Her" is your mom." "How do you know my mom?" I asked. "We are getting ahead of ourselves, I will take you above deck and show you around." He smiled a goofy smile.

He took my small hand in his, and pulled my through the door. The air was salty, and humid. I looked around and saw several men, running to and fro. The ship seemed to sparkle in the sun. "So is she alright? America, I mean." He asked with a sad voice. "Yeah fine. Probably worried sick, but as you know some how, she can take care of herself." He chuckled," Amen to that." A man shouted, and several things fell. Aspen smiled apologetically," Sorry have to go!" Then, with that, I was alone. I wondered aimlessly around deck, inhaling the sea air. I leaned against the banister, and looked at sea. The sun was setting, and had an amazing color. Reds, purples, oranges, pinks. I sighed out loud. "Beautiful isn't it." A voice said, with an accent I couldn't quite place. I turned around to face a man about 18 years old. He was tall, with broad shoulders. Through his tight white shirt, you could see his abs and muscles. His black hair and piercing blue eyes paired well together as he looked dreamily at the sunset.

He turned his attention to me," My name is Alex, Alex Leger."


	5. Meeting Alex, and a Meeting Cancelled

"My name is Alex, Alex Leger." He said, sizing me up with those beautiful blue eyes. I shifted uncomfortably under his hard gaze, wondering what I should do next. Talk you idiot, I thought. But I couldn't. My mouth was suddenly dry, and my voice box struggled to function as he continued to look at me. Straight in the eyes. After a long period of silence he spoke. "Can't talk, or won't talk?" He questioned a small smile creeping onto his face. I flushed wildly, "I-I can talk." He smiled widely, "That's fortunate, I thought I was going to have to learn sign language in order to do this mission." What was he talking about? "What mission?" I asked, my curiosity peaking. His grin faltered," Aren't you the one the council sent to help me plan the attack?" He asked, hoping I was the right person. I looked at him oddly. What attack, the one on Illea? My soon to be home? The one that had my father in it? I better see what he is up to... Just in case. "Yes I am, Alex. Meet me up on the top deck at midnight so we can discuss your plans." He grinned, "I think I have got myself a new partner in crime," As he glanced across deck his grin turned to a frown," Just don't tell my dad. Don't tell anyone! They are all supporters of Maxon. You must NOT, under any circumstances tell anyone. Got it?" He said harshly. I noodled. As he walked away he whispered,"Don't forget midnight here at the top deck. " I couldn't help but smile as I trotted across deck.

*Aspens POV*

"America!" I whispered harshly, poking my head inside of her room. I quickly scanned the room, making sure no one was there. And of course America had excused her maids. What was I going to do with that girl? I quickly shook off the thought and advanced into the room. I shut the door behind me quietly, locking it on impulse. I turned around with a confident smile, but what I saw before me was quite the opposite. There was America, lying on her bed. Her hair were flames dancing across a satin pillow, and a robe was wrapped tightly around her small frame. Her face was paler than the sheets beneath her and,her eyes were closed tightly shut with tears leaking out of them like a leaky sink. She clenched her stomached tightly, as her face scrunched up in pain. "America? Are you okay?" I said making my way toward her bed. No answer, she just nodded. I sat on her soft bed, and on impulse stuck my hand on her head. Huh, no fever. She groaned,"America, I need you to answer me okay? What hurts?" She opened up her eyes and turned to look at me. She used the last of her strength to open her mouth and ask," Where's Maxon?" I sighed, hoping she hadn't asked that question. Her eyes pleaded for an answer. "He is out of the country on business." I told her, and her spirits dropped instantly. The bastard. Maxon had promised America,promised HER, that he would take a walk with her today. But lately he had been missing the dates. And of course I was the one her not him. I wondered why America couldn't see why I was better for her. Enough of that, I thought and pushed all my selfish thoughts out of my head. I looked at her with sad eyes, as she seemed to become more green. She put both hands around her mouth and charged for the bathroom. I heard gags and moans, and I knew she had thrown up. I hopped up prepared for the smell, but was interrupted because of a pounding on the door. America walked out groggily, and motioned toward the window but I was already gone, but still listening. I heared the sound of the door opening and a deep menacing voice greeting America. She whispered a hello to the hauntingly familiar voice. I couldn't help myself and I peeked. I almost fell of the roof, when I realized it was the king whom the voice belonged to. He held out some kind of box and whispered something in her ear I couldn't hear and walked out. She stood there, motionless, as I came back into the room. "America, are you okay?" She immediately jolted out of her day dream, and started ripping up the package mumbling, "He can't be right, it's just the stomach flue." Over and over again. I cleared my throat. She looked at me wide eyed, "GET OUT ASPEN!"

"But-but"

"OUT!" She screamed, pointing out the door. I gave her a sad glance as I walked out the door. When the door clicked behind me, I waited for a while, trying to process what just happened to me a minute ago. After a minute or two I heard America scream, "He was right!" I barged into the door, only to find it locked. Damn it America.

"AMERICA!" I scram, waking up from the dreams with a jolt. I wiped the sleep of my eyes, as I eyed my worn desk. It was a scratched up lacquer, with engravings of dolphins and other sea animals. I tore my attention away from my desk and pondered the question that hung in my mind. Was I London's father? I mean it could have been Maxon or me. London sure looked like America though, same fiery hair, but a bit darker like cherry wood. And her eyes were a beautiful green. I smiled as I got out of my chair, and walked out into the busy deck. I quickly became accustom to the brightness, an scanned the deck looking for Alex. I spotted him on the other side of the deck conversing with London. I scowled, why wasn't he working. He snuck a glance at me and his grin turned into a frown he closed up the conversation then whispered something into her ear that made her prance to the other side of the deck. Alex bounded straight towards me though, ready for a whatever job I threw at him. He sure did make me proud. "Reporting for duty sir." He said with my sloppy grin. I ruffled his hair, and threw my arm around his shoulder. He was getting to tall for me, I laughed at the memory of 5 year old Alex. "Go help Jim with some roping then you are free to go." He smiled and whispered a thanks dad and went bounding over to Jim.

*Alex POV*

I leaned onto a barrel, as I stared at her from above deck. My hands tightly grasped the rope, as she leaned over the deck to look down at the water. The wind blew strands of her cherrywood hair into her hair, and her pink lips were curled up in a smile as she looked down at a dolphin swimming beside our ship. Her eyes were aglow with excitement, as she watched the last lights of the sun fade. I sighed, and looked back up to the sky, which was now getting darker, and started climbing up the rope netting. I finally reached the crows nest, and sighed at the beautiful sight before me. The last lights of the sun light onto the water making it twinkle and gleam, the moon had everything under a silvery glow as the sun settled behind a mountain. I groaned as Jim yelled at me to hurry up. I patched the whole that Jim had somehow managed to make, and started to make my way down. As I began to reach the bottom I searched for London and found her talking to the cook, and wondered what she was up to. All at once the rope tore from underneath my feet throwing me down from 20 feet. As soon as I hit the hard wood I was out.


	6. No goodbyes or an I love you

*Maxon POV*

The air was thick with humidity, making it hard to breath. My white button up shirt seemed to suffocate me as the meeting droned on. I sat at the head of a long wooden table, council members sat down and around the table. They all look relatively the same. They varied in size but they all had white beards, trimmed and pristine ending at the collar bone. Their white hair was balding, but they attempted to cover it up by combing over three strands of hair over the balding spot. The ceiling fans whirred mechanically, as the council conversed on unimportant things. Not even bothering to bring up New Asia, and the resent out burst of assaults from the New Asians. The solutions for the outburst was to pretend they weren't happening. Out of sight out of mind as my father put it. I instantly tug on my ear softly, looking around the room for her.

America.

She wouldn't like this. She would have tugged on her ear so hard it would have snapped off. I scorn myself for thinking of her and try to come back to the conversation the council was having. But my mind immediately wondered of...

My footsteps echo throughout the halls as I practically skip to Americas room. I looked down at my all white suite, and all confidence I had before ends as I stand before familiar oak doors. I immediately notice there are no guards standing there, and I mentally scorn America. The small case that holds the ring seems to burn a hole through my hand as I brace myself. I inhale a big breath of air and nock on the hard doors. No answer. I smile to myself, and push open the doors. "America, de-," I say stopping myself from saying dear,"I have the guard there for a reason." I say chuckling to myself as I enter the room, and shut the door. When I turn around I expect to see her fiery hair, and a soft smile playing on her lips as she looks down at the garden. But I was sorely mistaken. Instead there sat one of the gaurs on her bed. His eyes were wide, and he seemed to be living on one breath of air. In his hand he held a not, that he seemed to be rereading. Over and over again.

I then notice that there's a change in the room. All the cupboards were open, and empty. The walls seemed to be whiter, as if they had been washed. And her presence was gone. I then turned my attention to the man on the bed. " Excuse me sir? Do you know where miss America is? And at that might I ask why your in here?" I asked, wanting to see America desperately. He turned his attention from the letter to me. He then pulled out an envelope that had been sitting on the bed and handed it to me. I looked at him strangely, but I still opened it.

Maxon,

By the time your reading this I will be long gone. Maxon, you are soon to be king and you have responsibilities. I am poorly educated, I would be an awful wife and I can't fit the countries needs. Sorry.

America.

My eyes widened. Tears slipped from my eyes. No I love you, no good bye? I can't believe she is gone. Now I have to marry Celeste, and I need to get America out of my mind.

"What do you think your majesty?" One of the council members asked, taking me out of my day dream. You wanna know what I think, I thought to myself, I can believe I can't get her out of my mind after all these years. "I think this meeting is done. " I say standing up and bolting out of my seat and making my way out of the room.

My hands run through my sweaty golden hair. I look down at the mountains of paperwork to be done and signed. I check my calendar that is clear full of appointments. Ugh... I hear the door creak open silently. Before I can turn around two arms snake around my waist. Celeste. I turn around and are met with a gaze of her light brown eyes. Her lashes are curled and heavily applied with make up. Her real lip color is unknown but her lipstick is a red today. She flashes me a smile, and I see perfectly white teeth. How could you forget, I thought, the whitening cost you over three thousand. "Hey darling, don't forget that we have tea with momma at three! Also Alice needs a new pair of shoes, and a new dress and to get her hair done."

"Why?" I questioned, Celeste took Alice shopping a day ago. She looked at me stupidly, as if I should know the answer. After a moment of silence, she sashayed out the door not bothering to answer my question. I find myself missing Americas green eyes, and fiery hair. The blaze in her eyes, and her warm smile. I can't help think that my life would have been better if she hadn't left. Now I must get back to work, the tea is in a couple hours and I have a lot of work to do.


	7. Stepping on Foreign Ground

*Alex POV*

Pain spread out through my body like electric flames. A soft hand caressed my face, as a spoon with warm liquid was put into my mouth. I decide to open my eyes, so I can name the face. The lights blind me as I crack open my eyes into slits. I see soft flames of hair fall off of an angelic face. Her bright eyes were hard with determination, and mouth in a firm line. I suppress a smile, so she won't now I am awake. She pulls the spoon out of my mouth, and sighs. "I know your awake Alex." She says sternly. I pull my eyes fully open, and smile. "Well hello to you too." I say sarcastically. She smiles softly, but doesn't laugh. Sensing my questioning of why she is so serious she says, "They told me you were a dead man and I-," she stopped mid sentence as her voice cracked, and she tore her gaze from me and looked in the distance. Her eyes were glossy from tears forming, and I now realized her face was already red from tears.

I open my mouth to talk, but she stands up to leave and says to me,"You better get some rest, I will leave you." The door shuts quietly and I hear sobs from behind my door. My heart is an empty pit, as she walks away and continues crying. I try and talk sense into myself, I had only met her a couple weeks ago. Still... Ugh. My door squeaks open and a head peers in. Dad. His expression softens as he closes the door and sits on my bed. "You scared me out there kiddo." He rumples my hair. "Sorry." I mumble, and he chuckles lightly. "When are we docking," I ask quietly. "'Bout three o'clock." Only three?

*London's POV*

Another tear falls as I look at his bruised up face. He didn't deserve this. His lip was swollen, as if a bee had stung it. His eye was a sick blue-ish purple. I spooned another spoonful of soup into his mouth, and the ends of his lips twitched. I reached toward the bowel and dip the spoon in the bowl and say,"I know your awake Alex." His eyes flicker open, and his blue eyes are glued on me as he grins widely. "Well hello to you too." I smile at his attempt to be funny, but this is serious. I know I had only met him a few days ago, and we were docking soon, and I had to say goodbye to him like this.

He looks at me strangely so I start explaining,"They told me you were a dead man and I-" I stop and remember his lifeless body, sitting there in a heap. They all murmured dead but the nurse on board had fixed him up fine. I remember sitting there in my bed, not knowing if he was alive or dead. The lump in my throat grows larger, and tears flood my eyes, and I tear my gaze from him so he won't see them.

I wanted to tell him how much I would miss him, and hug him but in his condition I wouldn't. The tears that are in my eyes start to fall, and I stand up before he can say anything. I didn't want to here him speak, or I might never leave him. "You better get some rest, I will leave you." I say pulling the door shut. I can't help but break down when I think I will never see him again. How can I leave when I know something's there. My shoulders heave and I sink to the ground. Someone clears there throat, and I look up to see a huge looming figure. Captain Aspen. I fly up from the ground. I wipe my eyes quickly, and nod before running away. I find my way to my cabin. Throwing what few pieces I had packed into my suite case.

*Three O'clock*

I breath in my last breath of sea air, as I set foot on Illea. All thought of Alex are gone, and I focus on the growing pit in my stomach. The ground looks dull and grey, but to me they are the colors of a bright future. I make my way down the plank they laced out so passengers could get down. I inhale a big breath, and smell the earthy smell of dirt. The noise of the docks resound through my ears, men yelling, metal clanking... It's a wonderful sound. I close my eyes and place my first steps on Illea.

I step into a bright yellow contraption, that I had called as I was whistling. Strange right? As I stepped into the car, a putrid smell filled my nose. As I sit I sit on the cracked leather seats, the smell is claimed bye the man in the front. "Were to." He says, sounding a bit Italian (jersey accent). "We're King Maxon lives." He eyes me suspiciously,"the castle?" He asked. I nod enthusiastically. He starts driving through a run down place.

When we finally reach the palace, I gape at how huge it is. The palace seemed to gleam in the sun, as I reached it. I peered through an iron gate. I see what I must do. In order to get to dad, I have to climb this gate. I get footing, and start climbing, trying to ignore the pit in my stomach. My feet clank onto the sidewalk and I make my way up a cobble stone path. As I reach for the big wooden door, I try to swallow the lump growing my throat. It grows larger. Here goes nothing. Clank clank, I hear a scuffling of feet, and the door opens. Standing there is a tall man, golden hair and warm honey gold eyes. His look is questioning as he murmurs,"America."


	8. Just like your Mother

*Maxon's POV*

(She isnt pregnant hear, just a headache)

"America!" I call into her room. I hear a grunt in return. I creak the door open, and immediately I see America. She is sprawled across the bed, her face twisted in pain. My eyes widen in fear, and I fly to her bedside. "America, are you all right." I ask urgently. She nods, and smiles. "Fine, just a small headache." She whispers. "Are you ready for me." She asks, her blue eyes sparkle. "Oh no! You are staying in bed, and I am calling the nurse." She throws her head into the pillow and groans," I am FINE!" I laugh and call up a cup of peppermint tea, which Anne hurriedly brings it in. America basically throws Anne out, as she begins to sip her tea. She taps the bed beside her, motioning for me to sit down. I smile, but nod,"I am fine were I am."

"Yeah I am sure the carpet is so soft." She snickers.

"It is actually." I say.

"Don't make me get up and get you." She threatens, knowing I will give in.

I groan,"Fine." I say plopping next to her.

She sets her tea on the desk beside her, and curls up on my chest. I hope she doesn't see how hard I am blushing, or how hard my heart is thumping. She chuckles,"Relax, Maxon." She says snuggling closer to my chest. We lay there for a while, relishing in the silence. Finally she says,"Maxon I-." She stops and swallows so loud I can her it. "Yes?" I say, wanting for her to continue. She turns her face up to look at me,"I love you." She whispers.

My heart swells and happiness overwhelms me,"I love you as well."

She smiles and sits up, and plants a passionate kiss on my lips and whispers," I love you more." I laugh,"Not likely." She smiles sexually,"Ha," she laughs,"very likely." She whispers in my ear. "America." I say sternly, as I start to get uncomfortable. "Just let it happen." She whispers. And we did.

A soft knock on the door awakens me. "Maxon sugar, mama is here." I groan mentally at her pet name. "Be right out, Amer- Celeste." I say catching myself. "Okay hurry." She says, her high heels clacking as she walks away. I look at the paper work I had to get done, and groan. I hop off of my chair, and straighten my white dress jacket and pants. Tears flood my eyes and I realize Celeste set these out on purpose. These are the clothes I wore when I went to propose to America. I blink them away and close the door behind me. And prepare for Celeste and her mom.

As Celeste and her mom blubber on and on about unimportant things, I shuffled through my mind for an excuse to use to get me out of this. I stirred my tea. Peppermint. The doorbell echoed through the castle. I hopped up,"I GOT IT!" I ran to the wooden door, and pulled it open, and almost puked. America. She had gotten shorter, and her hair was darker. A cherry wood red. But here eyes were the same, ice cold blue. She trembled under my gaze as I whispered,"America?" She looked at me.

"N-n-n-no." She whispered in that same melodic voice. She turned around and muttered,"This was a mistake, sorry." I grabbed her arm,"If your not America, who are you?" I say, not believing her."I am not America, and this was a mistake." I was getting sick of her crap. I pulled her into the castle and embrace her,"America, I missed you. I love you so did you leave?" She backed away from me,"She told me you sent her away."

Why does she keep referencing herself in the third person?

"Maxon honey, who is it." I groaned, Celeste. She gasped and pointed at America angrily,"What is she doing here! Why are you here America!" She yells. "I AM NOT AMERICA! My name is London Singer," she turns to me," and you are my dad." I almost barfed. "What?" I whisper to myself, tears blurring my vision. Bye now tears are forming in her eyes and she turns to the door," This was a mistake, I am going to go now."

"No dear, stay with us." Another voice says, mother. She smiles at my newly found daughter. Before London could protest she ushered everyone out of the room. I stare at my daughter, and smile. She backs away from me, and her lips tremble. "I am sorry, I-I don't know what I was thinking. I am going to leave. Sorry for the disturbances." She says reaching for the door. I grab her and pull her into a hug, my heart swelling at the sight of her.

"Don't you dare! You are staying with me whether you like it or not." She stares into my honey brown eyes with her blue ones, that are glazed with tears. She then buries her face into my chest and her shoulders start to heave. I feel a wet spot form on my jacket but I don't care. I am just glad that she is here."I-I know we just met but ummm," She glances down at the grown and grins widely," I am glad I am here."

"Me too, dear. Me too." She looks at me weirdly,"What?" I question. "I am not you dear, how about London for now," She pauses before saying,"Maxon." Not father, my happiness deflates but laugh." You are just like your mother.


	9. A Night to Remember

London's POV

"You want me to sleep here!" I said, as Amberly led me to my room. It was large enough to fit a small circus, and only had a few furnishings. There was a huge window on the right side of the room that took up the entire wall and directly across the room on the left side was a big door. Right smack in the middle of the room was a massive bed that, according to what Amberly told me, held eight people. The walls were pink with a white laced flower design, and the chair and the desk bye the big door were white. I little to girly for my taste, but more than I could ask for. My curiosity irked at me and I couldn't help but ask,"What's that door?" Amberly smiled, her eyes crinkling with old age as she said,"Watch this." She crossed the room from the white door that was straight across from the bed to the door.

By the large door was a panel, that reflected off light. She told me to type in 4545 whenever I needed access to this room. "Which will be quite often," she then added. She ran her hands across the screen and the doors squeaked as the flew open. I ogled at what I saw. The room was a rectangle, and the door was on the left corner. The walls were white, and sitting benches with no backs were lined up against the wall. But what I was gaping at was clothes rows and rows of clothes that went against the right side of the room. They were separated into five rows. Amberly told me they were separated into five sections. Casual, casual formal, formal, night gowns, and ball gowns. I nodded my head and pretended to know what she was talking about. On the left side of the room there was a glassed case, that withheld gleaming jewels. Sapphires, rubies, diamonds, emeralds, you name it.

In the middle of the wall that held the glassed case, was a door which Amberly was dragging me toward. Before I could protest she opened the door. There was a bathroom the size of a medium room. It was a perfect square with a sort of octagon shape cut in half connected to the top of the room. In the Bay Area there were several windows and an old looking fancy bath tub. No shower to be seen. On the far end of the room was a toilet and a petite sink. The walls were pink and everything else was either gold or white. There were rugs that were placed in front of the tub, and in front of the steps leading up to the bathtub, also in front of the sink and toilet. On the right wall there was pegs that held a plush pink bathrobe, and another white bathrobe. Below them were two pairs of matching plush slippers.

Directly across from that was a cabinet full of soaps and shampoos and such. Tears lined my eyes. I can't believe they wanted me to stay here. In this ROOM! I turned to Amberly who was smiling brightly, and smiled. "I hope it will do dear." She said in a soft tone.

"Oh Amberly, it's perfect." I said happily. She smiled and looked at her clock. "I will send your maids up shortly, you must be ready in two hours. Your father has a ball to attend." She said turning to go, before I could say anything. A Ball? What is that?

After Amberly leaves, I make my way into my main room, and throw myself on the bed. I sink into the bed instantly. Ah this feels good. A nice bed, a warm home, a dad. Dad. My heart swells at the word. His golden eyes have been branded into my memory, as has his scent of spice and soap. His warm embrace, the feeling of his crisp suite, and his strong build. Remembering him, turned my thoughts to that girl. Celeste. Amberly warned me about her and her daughter. All she said to me was don't bother them, don't anger them, don't breath on them, avoid them, and I will be fine. I shuddered at the thought of Celeste. If the devil had a scent it would be labeled Celeste.

My thoughts were interrupted by my door creaking open. I rose and in front of me stood three girls. One was a small blond with blue eyes, thick with a Irish accent, she introduced herself as Noell. The other with thick black hair and coffee colored eyes, introduced herself as Zoe. The next had thick curly brown hair with bright green eyes introduced herself as Harriet. I smiled and introduced myself, and they all smiled and curtsied.

"Come we must get you bathed and ready for the ball, my lady." Harriet said robotically, I groaned.

"Don't call me my lady, and I think I can bathe myself." I said typing in the pin. They followed, slight smile on there faces.

I looked at the nobs on the bathtub. There were at least fifty. This was going to be along night. The girls laughed silently, and turned on the bath water. I had told them that I just needed friends not servants, but they still were a little maid-ish at times. I looked at the other side of the bathroom, were Noell was setting up a blow drier. It was going to be a long night indeed.

Maxon's POV

I stood in the main doorway, looking up at the stairs waiting for London. Alice walked down in a green dress that gave her the illusion that she was curvy, even though she wasn't. It was an ugly light green, styled in a Cinderella fashion, but with a deeper neckline. Her hair was tide up in a bun, and her face was covered in makeup. Just like her mother, I thought silently.

Celeste.

She was wearing a dark red gown, that accented her died blond hair. She was wearing tones of makeup just like her daughter, and her curled hair framed her face. Fake, was all that came to mind when I looked at them. They stood there at the door picking at there nails, bored. "Can we just leave without her?" Celeste said with a sigh. Before I could answer someone cleared there throat quaintly. I looked to the top of the stairs, and stood in aw.

London.

She was wearing a white mermaid dress, that hugged her body tightly. She had Queen Anne neckline, and thick straps holding her dress on her. The fabric was sort of draped down tightly to a silver jewel on her side. She had a small silver neck less and no earrings, light makeup. Real is all I could think when I looked at her. But as she came down the stairs I noticed that there was nothing covering her back. It was some sort of cut out that dipped clear down to her waist. Absolutely not. It was inappropriate. Not only that but you know boys and such could easily get there hands down there... I shuddered at the thought.

She stood there awkwardly, "Can we go?" She whispered.

"Mother! Why can't I wear something like that?" Alice wined. Ugh.

"Because you don't want to look like a hoar." Her mother whispered, I gritted my teeth.

"Like you did for the whole entirety of the selection." I whispered, and London burst into laughter. I smiled at her laugh, as I took her hand. She went rigid and then relaxed as we made are way to the car. This was going to be a good night.

Alex's POV

"Dad can I be excused?" I said, looking at my dad who was talking to the captain of the guard. He nodded not looking away from the captain. I sighed, and made my way away from the sitting area. I stopped in front of the mirror and straightened my silver tie, and black dinner jacket. My black hair HAD been slicked back but now it was curled in every direction.

Now to look for London. My eyes shuffled through the crowed looking for a beautiful redhead. I knew she was here. She had to be here. Her dad was supposed to be here. After several minutes of searching I finally spotted her. She was talking to a blond haired man and look slightly uncomfortable. As wandered around the room I was looking for some distraction to get away from the man. I knew this man. I growled knowingly, Richard Stileden. The well-known bachelor of Illea. His hair was slicked back just like mine should have been and he smirked and looked at London like she was a piece of meat. His blue eyes menacingly as he continued to talk to London. I scowled at the sight.

Finally heard bright blue eyes found of mine and she smiled. She mouthed save me, and lightly made my way over to the scene. On arriving I cleared my throat making sure my presence was known. Richard scowled at me for interrupting him. I smiled at her as she mouthed thank you. I cleared my throat, disrupting the awkward silence,"Miss London, your dad asks for your presence," I say in an official tone. She nodded and rushed from the scene, as Richard muttered something under his breath. I resisted the urge to flip him off and I ran after London. This is going to be a good night.


End file.
